


Shirabu is the Best Boyfriend

by kinkunii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying Goshiki Tsutomu, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shiratorizawa, Third Year Goshiki Tsutomu, University Student Shirabu Kenjioru, hugs and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkunii/pseuds/kinkunii
Summary: “Thank you for visiting today, I really needed it. I missed you.”“I was going to surprise you today anyway…and I uh… I- I missed you too.” Shirabu blushes with embarrassment, ducking his head into Goshiki’s shoulder.Goshiki laughs, an angelic sound that Shirabu never wants to forget. He smothers Shirabu’s face with kisses never wanting to forget the smile that forms on Shirabu’s face.“Kenjirou said he missed me!” Goshiki smiles giddily.“Shut up, no I didn’t. You’re embarrassing I should break up with you.”“Hey!”“I’m only joking,” Shirabu snickers.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Shirabu is the Best Boyfriend

The ball dropped on the court, Goshiki’s eyes widened as he heard it bounce away from him. He looks to the scoreboard, _26 to 28._ They lost, he wasn’t going to nationals in his final year of high school, his head drops, trying desperately to block out the excitement and joyous cries of Karasuno.

They lost and it was his fault, he wasn’t good enough, wasn’t worthy to be called the ace, he couldn’t even lead his team to nationals. His eyes brimmed with tears as his teammates pulled him off the court. Shiratorizawa said their thanks to the spectators and left the court. Goshiki didn’t want to look to his teammates, didn’t want to look to anything except his feet.

Ah, the tears fell now. Hot liquid streamed down his face, stinging his eyes. The team was quiet as they changed and boarded the bus after the award ceremony. His high school volleyball days were over. He was left with the thought that he should’ve tried harder, should’ve known everyone saying he would never be as good as Ushijima were correct. He was a failure, never a success and is never going to be successful because he’s not as good as he thought. Not as good as Shirabu, Semi, Tendou, Yamagata and Oohira or anyone said he was.

The bus ride back to school was quiet. The air was filled with a grim sadness and the soft sniffles of his teammates. Some captain he is, he couldn’t even comfort his team after a loss.

* * *

After arriving back to school, he headed straight to his dorm, he couldn’t bear to even be in the gym right now. His head was facedown in his pillows when he heard his phone calling. He flings up on his bed and answers it immediately.

“Yes! Hello Shirabu-san!”

_“Goshiki, hi… I uh saw how the game went, are you okay?”_

“Yes, I am great, never been better!” Goshiki rambled on.

_“Shh, you don’t have to yell. Are you in your dorm room now?”_

“Uh yes I am Shirabu-san…why are you asking?”

_“Mhm…okay, I’m hanging up now. Bye.”_

“Oh…okay. Bye Shirabu-san!” Goshiki pulls his phone down from his ear with confusion.

He lays back down on his bed, staring up to the white ceiling above him, reminiscing to all the missed serves and spikes of the day. He huffs out a deep breath, tears returning to him. Lost in thought, he almost misses the knock to the door of his dorm. He thinks about ignoring it, after all, why would anyone want to see a failure like him. He doesn’t though and he slumps off his bed, scuttling over to the door.

He opens the door and is surprised to see the face of Shirabu. Goshiki does a double-take and blinks in surprise, his eyes opening wide and his mouth dropping into an ‘o’ shape.

“Close your mouth Goshiki, you’re gonna start catching flies,” Shirabu looks up to Goshiki with his signature blank face, studying the younger boys swollen and red eyes, Goshiki snaps his mouth shut and begins to stutter out a sentence.

“I- Shirabu-san! You’re here! Why are you here, don’t you have classes? Well, it's not like I’m not happy to see you… It’s nice…I- I’m just surprised.”

“Well, my boyfriend lost an important match and I knew he’d be sad, so I came to see you plus I didn’t have class today, can I come in now?” Shirabu flushed pink, an embarrassing expression covering his face.

“Oh! Yes! Please come in!”

Shirabu shuffles past Goshiki, entering the dorm room.

“It’s neater than I remember.”

“I’ve been trying to be neater cause I know that’s what you like, I’m really happy you’re here Shirabu-san!” Goshiki smiles brightly, a tinge of sadness still covering his voice.

Shirabu hums in agreement. “Goshiki, I’ve told you if it's just us you don’t have to call me ‘Shirabu-san'.”

“Oh! Uh…yes, sorry Kenjirou.”

Shirabu wants to embarrass himself for the sake of the boy in front of him. He moves closer to Goshiki, startling him when he pulls the boy closer to him, enveloping him in a solid embrace. He releases Goshiki, moving back Shirabu blushes and sits on Goshiki’s bed, patting the space beside him, motioning for Goshiki to sit down. Goshiki complies and sits further away from Shirabu than he wants him to. Shirabu moves closer to the boy.

“How did the game go?” Shirabu asks quietly.

“Uh…okay,” Sadness laced Goshiki’s voice.

“You played really well today Tsutomu, I’m proud of you,” Shirabu says this and is surprised when he hears Goshiki’s voice heighten.

“No! I didn’t play well! I had a sloppy form and I kept on missing receives and my spikes kept getting blocked! Some _ace_ or _captain_ I am!” Goshiki clenches his fists beside him, tears forming in his eyes.

Shirabu reaches over, gently grabbing Goshiki’s hands. Carefully and slowly he unclenches Goshiki’s fists, tracing circle into the palms of the younger boy as he goes.

“I think that’s what you think but not what everyone else thinks. Take it from me Tsutomu, you were _my_ ace last year, you were amazing. I could always trust the ball to you, even if you did get blocked, it didn’t matter, and we could just try again and you would succeed. I watched your game on tv, you were great, don’t listen to that stupid head of yours. Also, if anyone says anything to you I’ll beat them up.” Shirabu traces circles with his thumbs into Goshiki’s wrists, knowing this movement relaxed him.

Goshiki moves to lean his head against Shirabu’s shoulder, a familiar and comforting scent engulfs him, and he smiles, looking up to Shirabu.

“You’re the best boyfriend! Thank you,” Goshiki embraces the former setter.

Shirabu blushes a bright red colour, looking away from the bright boy next to him.

“Whatever.” Shirabu huffs out.

Shirabu lays his head down onto Goshiki’s pillow and motions for him to follow in pursuit. Goshiki lays beside Shirabu and is surprised when he wraps his arms around him and pulls him into his chest. Shirabu’s fingers come up and lightly brush through Goshiki’s hair. Twiddling the strands between his fingers, Shirabu hums a soft song.

His finger continues to move through his hair and Goshiki closes his eyes, valuing the time he has with Shirabu now because he knows that Shirabu will have to go back to Tokyo and they will have to continue with their long-distance relationship. It was always so special when they were together and both boys valued every minute; even if Shirabu did act annoyed half the time, he wasn't actually annoyed, trust Goshiki, he knows.

“Next year you’re gonna continue playing volleyball and you’re going to become someone great; I just know it.”

Goshiki looks up to Shirabu, admiring his beautiful face, soft skin, and cute little button nose. Shirabu moves his hands away from Goshiki’s hair, earning a whine from him that Shirabu chuckles about. He comes to cup his hands around Goshiki’s face and moves his head closer to himself. Shirabu contains a blush and presses a series of short, sweet, ghostly kisses to Goshiki’s lips. Goshiki smiles, moving to wraps his arms around Shirabu’s neck. He leans in and presses a longer, more intimate kiss to Shirabu’s lips, which he easily returns.

* * *

“Thank you for visiting today, I really needed it. I missed you.”

“I was going to surprise you today anyway…and I uh… I- I missed you too.” Shirabu blushes with embarrassment, ducking his head into Goshiki’s shoulder.

Goshiki laughs, an angelic sound that Shirabu never wants to forget. He smothers Shirabu’s face with kisses never wanting to forget the smile that forms on Shirabu’s face.

“Kenjirou said he missed me!” Goshiki smiles giddily.

“Shut up, no I didn’t. You’re embarrassing I should break up with you.”

“Hey!”

“I’m only joking,” Shirabu snickers.

Goshiki tucks his head into Shirabu’s chest once again, smiling to himself. He may have lost his last chance to go to nationals in high school, but it wasn’t his last game ever. There were many more to come and Shirabu would be there to comfort him whenever he lost and praise him when he won. He doesn’t want to ever not be with Shirabu, he loves him, but those words will come later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i hope you enjoyed! This fic is really me just trying to get a feel for writing Shirabu and Goshiki for a fic i have in the works for them. 
> 
> I really love shiragoshi and they need more content so i want to deliver! (this is pretty bad though) i appreciate all kudos and comments you guys leave so thanks for reading!!
> 
> If you want to, you can follow me on twitter @kinkunii


End file.
